The General Medicine supported research program of the major user group center on synthetic and organometallic chemistry, bio- organic chemistry, the detection and identification of transient intermediates in the mechanisms of enzymatic reactions, aspects of carcinogenesis, and the isolation and identification of biologically important substances. These research programs are hampered at the present time by the lack of H NMR instrumentation. This proposal, accordingly, is focused on the needs for a high sensitivity, multi-user friendly H NMR spectrometer. It is concluded that the needs of the user group would be best satisfied by the Varian VXR-500 spectrometer.